Talk:The Vulcan Academy Murders
Summary Partly list in the background of the partership, I hope I did it right. I just added a bit more about the mind merge and well have finish this later I'm heading for bed.--GinnyStar-STD MOT 08:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Removed from page This summary is not readable, so it is not appropriate to include on the page right now. sorry. -- Captain MKB 16:52, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :''This partnership brought which Spock into life. At the hospital at Vulcan Science Academy :''Now, after finding a way to stop Dr Corrian pre-age in which the body physical ages faster than his mind, they work together to stop it using a status field find a way to save his life via a stasis-regeneration treatment. to re-generated and to turn back the clock on Dr. Corrian. :''The regeneration not only arrested the condition, but also had the unexpected effect of reducing his physical age (Corrigan, by that time in his early seventies, came out of it looking like he was in his mid-thirties). :''After a battle with Klingons, a crew member of the Enterprise, is several injured and a possible experiment treatment to repair the nerves damaged is on Vulcan at the grounds of Science Academy, a treatment in which Spock mother Amanda Grayson, suffering from degenerative xenosis is only the second one have the treatment. third is the injured crew member, and third the T'Zan, injured in an accident in the neuroscience lab, wife of Vulcan Healer Sorel and his partner human doctor Daniel Corrigan who first to complete treatment. :''During treament a person is in a status field which provide life suport and if the power is gone for a microsecond while back up switch over a life can be completely lost, which is why its still in the experiential treatment, and requites a mind merge :''When T'Zan died as a result of what appeared to be equipment failure, Corrigan - though at first blaming himself for trying "untested treatments" on his patients - aided in the investigation, led by James T. Kirk, into what exactly happened. Kirk originally theorized that the intent was to discredit Sorel and Corrigan's work and break up their partnership. During the height of the incident, Corrigan bonded with Sorel's daughter T'Mir, finding that they had shared a mutual attraction for one another; this led to an attack on Corrigan by a Vulcan radical named Sendet, leading the others to believe that he had been behind the "equipment failures" (in reality, sabotage) that had killed T'Zan and later the Enterprise crewman. Upon Sendet being cleared of that crime (but discovering several unrelated ones in the process) and the discovery of the real killer - a deranged assistant of Sarek who attempted to kill Amanda so she could marry him - Corrigan and Sorel continued their work at the Academy with the successful treatment of Amanda's condition. Again, sorry, but summaries must be readable as English sentences. -- Captain MKB 16:52, September 25, 2009 (UTC) : I well work on it when I get time. :O– GinnyStar-STD MOT 19:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC)